vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The White
|-|The White Hugo= |-|The White K= |-|The White Issachar= |-|The White Isabeau= Summary The White are a pair of demons from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Being born and formed from past iteration of human races destroyed by the angels\the collective will of said races and humanity as a whole across the multiverse. Having to repeat the cycle of Law and Chaos several times across it. With either option leading to the destruction of humanity with no amount of fighting for either side changing it. Unable to break free of God's perpetuation of the cycle they aim to destroy the multiverse entirely. Seeing not existing at all as the only way end their suffering. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: The White Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: None Age: '''Inapplicable. Demons are Eternal Beings who exist beyond Time and have always existed in spite of having been created by Human Observation '''Classification: Demons, Archaic, The embodiment of humanity's despair Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans including former ones and half demons can use Observation which changes reality to match the user's subjective experiences), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Is the embodiment of mankind's despair and nihilism across the multiverse, wishing for everything to be turned back to nothing), Nonexistent Physiology (The White are formed from ancient human races that were completely destroyed and are nothingness), Non-Corporeal (The White are not physical entities, being thought-form made out of pure data and information), Immortality (1,3,4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom indefinitely upon death), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating from being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire past, present and future of the multiverse), Acausality (Type 4; Is born from a world beyond time, not perceiving it linearly being unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Empowerment (The White can have their power drastically increased by belief in them\their ideals), Magic Elemental, Death and Holy Manipulation (As demons The White should be able to manipulate elements or even cause instant death said elements being; Ice, Wind, Fire and can inflict instant death based off curses and holiness), Non-Physical Interaction (The White should be able to damage and kill each other), Soul Manipulation (Can kill demons like Mou-Ryou which are the spirits of humans who failed to enter heaven and absorb the essence of souls for energy ), Healing Negation (Wounds inflicted by demons can only be healed by spiritual energy), Possession (Demons are capable of possessing humans to various levels and can completely control the host), Statistics Amplification (Can boost their strength, speed and durability so high they can blitz their equals and survive attacks that would kill them in one hit and deal the same kind of damage back), Sealing (All demons possess the ability to seal other demons), Quantum Manipulation Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Invisibility (All Demons can create Decoherence Fields, which are quantum fluctuations in space that create a alternate dimension through which they become invisible), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) Matter Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Infinitely above demons such as Morax who can and freely control and create their own universes down to it's information which is connected to concepts that define reality), Fate Manipulation, (Far Above demons such as the Norns, who control the fate of demons that exist beyond time entirely), Mind Manipulation Poison Manipulation (Can induce poison in enemies), (Can induce Panic in multiple enemies), Resistance Negation (Can ignore innate resistances and forcefields with almighty), Resistance to Transmutation, Data Manipulation and Petrification ( All Demons are unaffected by the Cuvier Syndrome, which is caused by the sun releasing corrupt Data that instantly transformed anyone exposed to it into stone, and are capable of quickly breaking out of being turned into flies or other animals), Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Demons are naturally born in the Expanse, which is filled with the endless thoughts, beliefs, emotions, and faith across the multiverse, a mere jar of which can instantly overload a human. Demons also naturally consume this Magnetite formed in the Expanse. As such, they are also immune to lesser outputs of Zelenin’s song, which wipes away free will), Fusionism and Absorption (Demons naturally exist in the Expanse, which swallows and consumes all that comes in contact with it. This includes things such as the multiverse itself), and Death Manipulation (Any instant death spells used against The White will be completely nullified), all other offensive abilities The White themselves are capable of using 'Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Even while being weakened by Flynn The White are still far above the demonic generals of Lucifer, viewing demons like Samyaza as fodder that can be effortlessly wiped out even if there are droves of them. And should be far above Lilith) Speed: Immeasurable (Are natives to the Expanse. A world beyond space and time, which has even been described as a colloidal conglomerate of universes) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Can damage Flynn with normal strikes) Durability: Multiverse level+ (Can withstand attacks from Flynn) Stamina: Infinite, can fight until death Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient, knows everything that is occurring in the four universes. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-| Hugo= * ' Mabufudyne:' A greatly enhanced ice attacks that hits all enemies * ' Mazandyne' A greatly enhanced wind attack that hits all enemies * Hamaon A light based spell that has a 55% chance of instantly killing one enemy * Naught Wave A mildly enhanced almighty attack that has a 10% chance to instantly kill all foes * Tetrakarn A shield that repels all physical and gun attacks with even more force than the original usage of the attack that protects all allies |-| K= * Blight A lightly enhanced physical attack that has a 60% chance inducing all enemies with poison * Riot Gun A severely enhanced gun attack to one enemy * Blast Arrow A mildly enhanced gun attack that hits all enemies * Blank Bullet 2 hits of mildly enhanced gun damage and a 25% chance to inflict panic to all enemies * Tarukaja Boost the user's attack greatly |-| Isabeau= * Titanomachia A Greatly enhanced physical attack that hits all enemies, but has low accuracy * Maragidyne Greatly enhanced fire damage to all enemies * Mamudoon A dark based death attack with a 55% chance to instantly kill all foes * Impossible Slash 2 to 3 hits of mildly enhanced physical damage to all enemies and lowers their defense greatly * Panic Voice An attack witha 70% to induce panic in all foes |-| Issachar = * Mortal Jihad A greatly enhanced physical attack with low accuracy * Megidola A medium almighty attack * Luster Candy Buffs it's allies's and it's own attack durability and speed greatly * Blank Bullet 2 hits of mildly enhanced gun damage and a 25% chance to inflict panic to all enemies * Naught Wave A mildly enhanced almighty attack that has a 10% chance to instantly kill all foes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Tier 2